Yugi's Fat Lie
by GreengirlShady
Summary: Yugi becomes anerexic. Can his friends save him before its too late!? Please R&R!
1. The Act Begins

Ok my first YuGiOh fanfic.I hope you all like it.^^  
  
Chapter one :The first acts  
  
"Grandpa!" yelled Yugi getting ready for another day of school."Weres the shampoo?" He yelled trying to rush to get done."It,s in the cupboard were it has always been Yugi"his grandfather yelled back."I have to go open up the shop and get on to school once your ready."His granfather yelled while leaving the house.Yugi wrapped the towel around him and walk up to the morror to pose.Yugis yes spread wide open."GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I DIDNT KNOW I WAS THIS BIG.IM HUGE."Yugi yelling while running to his room.Being very self conciouse he got dressed and went off to school."Um Tea can I ask you a question?"Yugi asked softly."sure Yugi what is it"" Well do you think Im fat?"Tea got a stunned look on her face."Why Would you ever think that Yugi?"She asked almost yelling at him."well today i was looking in the mirror and well ya know i htought i was and i still htink I am."yugi said."oh Yugi your perfect any way that you look like"Tea reasured him.  
  
I know its short but wait it going to get better 


	2. The Pain Worsens

I don't own Yugioh. My friend Sarah (Pen name YamiYugi6242) is helping me now. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_________^  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Pain Worsens...  
  
  
  
  
As Yugi and the others walked to school, Yami began to talk through their mental link. "Aibou...are you okay?" Yugi raised an eyebrow, "I'm fine...why do you ask?" "Well, you seem different... I sense that you are weakening..." Yugi began to chuckle in his mind, "There's nothing wrong, trust me..." Yami shrugged slightly as he stopped the mind link and returned to his soul room. As Yugi continued to walk with his friends, Yami pondered about the way his aibou acted in his room. "I can sense that there is something wrong...I can feel his pain..." As Yami thought about this, a wave of dizziness took over him, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. "I think its best that I leave it be for now...I must rest...," Yami said as he slowly tried to push himself up. As he did, a sharp jolt of pain shot through Yami's abdomen, causing him to fall back on the floor. "Now I really fear that something is ailing Yugi...but I can't ask him now..." Yami said weakly as he closed his eyes, drifting off to a very uncomfortable slumber.  
  
Yugi and the others, now reaching school, all walked down the hallway and to their lockers. As Yugi reached the handle to his locker, the same wave of dizziness took over him as it did to Yami. "Hey Yug' are you okay?" Joey asked, a look of concern appearing on his face. Joey received no reply as Yugi began to wimper, wrapping his pale arms around his abdomen as he collapsed to the floor. "I'll get the nurse!" Tea shouted as she ran down the hallway and to the nurse's office.  
  
While Tea was getting the nurse, all of the students began to group around Yugi. "Hey, stop crowding around him!" Tristan yelled as he signalled everyone away from him. Everyone obeyed as they stepped back, allowing Yugi to get some air. "We're back!" Tea yelled as she and the nurse ran through the group of people and to the fallen Yugi. The nurse quickly knelt down by Yugi, "What's wrong?" Yugi wimpered, but managed to speak, "It hurts..." "I would like you to go to my office...can you stand?" The nurse asked. Yugi gave a slight nod as he slowly brought himself up, the pain slowly worsening as he walked. "We'll see ya after Yug'!" Joey said as he and the others went back to class.  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I would like to thank YamiYugi6242 for giving me the descriptive words on this story. Thank you thank you so much! Anyway, please review if you have the chance. And be sure to check out YamiYugi6242's stories! See ya in the next chapter!  
^________^ 


	3. The final blows

I do not own YuGiOh.Please enjoy the next chapter.^^  
  
Chapter 3:Some final blows...  
  
Yugi is now walking down the hall with the nurse to her office."When will it end"Yugi said to himself.Yugi feels a sharp pain go up his body and faints falling crashing down to the floor.The nurse runs seeing him falling to the floor to get a wheel chair.Yugi,while still being knocked out he hears his yami talking to him."Yugi ,why are you doing this to your self?"Yami Yugi said."Well.....I didnt think this was going to happen to me.I felt well,..when I was looking in the mirror I felt like I was...Fat!"Yugi explained."Why would you think that?"Yami Yugi asked."what are you Tea now?!"Yugi yelled."We are all acting like Tea because we are worried about you Yugi we are not going against you in this we just wanna make sure that you are ok!"Yami Yugi shot back at him."Well in never thought anyone felt that way about me before..."Yugi said softly."Well I think you need your rest now so I will go."The connection was broke between Yugi and YamiYugi.  
  
About 20 minutes later Yugi wakes from his sleep."What a scare you gave us Yugi"The nurse said will a thermometer in her hand."were just going to take your temp ok"Yugi just nodded his head unable to talk from the pain.A minute later she pops the thermometer out of Yugis mouth."Hmm 98.7,it seem like normal temperature to me.All i want you to do is to lie down here for awhile while i call your parent/gaurdian."Umm its my gaurdian ok not my parent."Yugi said softly drifting back to sleep.About an hour later Joey, Tristan, and Tea walk in."Yo is Yugi gonna be ok"Joey said to the nurse.Tea whispers to herself"I hope so"Yuig wakes up at hearing his friends voices.Only able to whisper he talks to his friends.After minutes go bye Joey,Tristan, and Tea give there good byes and they were on their way.  
  
Finally school is over and his granpa comes to pick Yugi up instead of walking home.  
  
I hope this chapter was as good as the lasts please review^^ 


	4. Hiding it away

Ok my next chapter hope you all like it ^^  
  
  
Chapter 4:hiding it...  
  
Yugi is at home now resting in bed hoping no one knows about his little secret hes been hiding.  
POV-  
I dont know how Im going to hide all of this.If I keep on going like this everyone is going to suspect something.Me fainting and all.Plus i cant stand the pain no longer.I think Tea is begining to suspect something.So isnt Yami Yugi.  
End of POV.  
Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by YamiYugi."Yugi Ive been feeling some slight pain through my abdomen coming from you."Said YamiYugi."Well.."Yugi said.His mind yelling at him to hide what he has been doing."It has just been a slight stomach ache"Yugi said."YUGI!"YamiYugi yelled."I can tell that this is no regular stomach ache"YamiYugi said."Im telling you YamiYugi this is just a stomach ache"Yugi said."I will agree with you for now but until this is cured then I will have to suspect something is going on."YamiYugi said.Then the connection was broke between them.  
Just then while Yugi was watching tv a talk show came on about anerexcia."Hmm what a coincidence."As he was watching he saw how people hid their anerixic lives.He saw how they ate but then they would throw it up."Hmm not a bad idea maybe less pain no one will suspect anything"Yugi thought to himself.  
POV-  
Now I know what to do I will just throw up.more trips to the bathroom or ill just throw up at night.No one will suspect a thing from me.No more trips to the nurse,no more fainting to more any worrying.  
End of POV.  
  
Till the next chapter please review.^^It will get better! 


	5. Starting the plan

im sorry all for the big delay n everything.so many things have been happening ..*cries* I am sooo srry everyone for keeping you waiting all this time.boo hoo.feels so bad. ok ok let me get to the damn story.  
  
chap 5:Starting the plan.  
  
Yugi is sleeping now peacefully in his bed until his grandfather walks in.  
  
"Yugi do you think that you are better now to beable to go to school?"His grandfather asked.Yugi then drawed his eyes open from his sleep remembering everything to do for that day."I guess I will manage going to school today"Yugi said.Yugi then crawled out of his bed pulled out his clothing and off into the shower he went.  
  
POV-  
  
PLease let me beable to go through this day without anyone noticing please.  
  
End of POV.  
  
Yami Yugi then interrupted Yugi's thoughts.  
  
"Yugi, why in hell are you doing this to yourself you are going to be hurting yourself more than you have before....do you understand me Yugi?"Yami Yugi said.  
  
"Please Yami i know what I am doing.I have made my descision.No one is going to stop me now so Yami please try to stay out of the way...please."Yugi said sternly"  
  
Yami was shocked and stunned.  
  
"As you wish"Yami sighed.  
  
As Yugi stepped out of the shower he made sure he dodged the mirror knowing the site he would see.he then got dressed and raced out the door finding Tea awaiting him.  
  
"So ya ready for school Yugi"Tea said with a smile.  
  
"I guess so"Yugi replied.  
  
"So Yugi your not gonna konk out on us again are you today?"Tea said.  
  
"Oh of course not not today uh huh no way im peachykeen"Said Yugi nervously.  
  
"Are you sure your ok?"Tea asked.  
  
"HA HA HA of course im ok why wouldnt I be ok heh heh heh"Yugi said.  
  
Just then Joey and Tristan showed up.  
  
"Hey Yug' how ya feeling today"Joey said.  
  
"Yea Yugi you had us worried there"Tristan said.  
  
"Oh im doing so much more better beh he he"Yugi said.  
  
Finally they make it to school.The day passes and finally lunch came rolling along.  
  
Yugi's POV-  
  
Oh crap i didnt even think of lunch....no matter ill just say that i need to go to the bathroom yea yea thats it but the other guys in the bathroom are gonna wonder why they hear gagging oh shit oh shit oh shit....i just wont eat i guess but theres the danger of me fainting again.blah.Why does everything have to happen to me.Ill eat then after school Ill rush on home to go throw up then.Yea yea sounds like a plan.ill just have a small lunch yea yea thats it yea.  
  
End of POV.  
  
Every one is waiting in line to get lunch along with Yugi.Yugi then grabs an apple n that is all.  
  
"UH heh uh Yug' is that all your gonna eat i mean there more than an apple here ya know?"Joey said shocked.  
  
"Joey is right Yug' I mean ya really need to eat more than that"Tristan said also shocked.  
  
"Oh well Um i had a big breakfast.yea thats it."Yugi said.  
  
"Okaaayy Yugi you are scaring me now"Joey said.  
  
As they left the line there was Tea sitting there reserving the table for all of them.Sitting there with her bagged lunch she got a look of shock.  
  
"Yugi why are you only eating an apple"Tea said.  
  
"Me and Joey here asked him the same question"Tristan said.  
  
"I had a big breakfast like I said"Yugi explained.  
  
"Oh Yugi"tea said while shaking her head.  
  
School then ends and Yugi goes rushing home to hurry and throw up.  
  
"Yug' wait up there"Joey called to Yugi.  
  
"Cant I gotta hurry up and do my homework"Yugi yelled back.  
  
"Oh ok Yug'"Joey yelled back.  
  
Tristan then turns his head towards Joey and gives him a look.  
  
"YOU IDIOT THE TEACHER DIDNT GIVE US ANY HOMEWORK"Tristan yelled at Joey.  
  
Tea's POV-  
  
I gotta find out whats wrong with Yugi if i dont something wrong is going to happen i can feel it.  
  
End of POV.  
  
Yugi finally makes it to his house and rushes to the bathroom.he starts to gag himself.His Grandpa then goes to the bathroom to see whats going on.He finds Yugi gagging himself.  
  
"WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING?!"His grandfather shouted.  
  
Ok thats enough for me tonight lol.you will see what will happen.*shock shock surprise surprise* 


End file.
